


Woody is a Sad Boi™

by mothmansaidgayrights



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Sad, and yeah... i can't believe the first fic i'm posting is toy story angst, but here we are, i never thought i'd write toy story angst, just uh... enjoy the ride?, marvel AU, woody is a Sad, youll see...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansaidgayrights/pseuds/mothmansaidgayrights
Summary: Woody and the gang have stuff happenbasically a crack fic





	Woody is a Sad Boi™

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend wrote Toy Story angst as a joke and sent it to me, and so I decided to do the Write and try my hand at it  
> this is a joke/crack fic btw

Tears streaked down Woody's face. He watched Zurg snap his fingers and teleport away mere moments ago. "Did... did we win?" Woody asked, still dazed.

"I think so." Buzz replied. 

"Oh, thank the sheep, it's over at last!" Bopeep cheered. She raised her shepherd’s crook high in the air. Finally a moment of rest and relief. Or so they thought…

As she celebrated, her hand started crumbling like overcooked toast. Yike. She gasped in surprise, crook falling from her hand. The flaking spread throughout her body, making her appear as a fleshy croissant. 

“Woody? Buzz? I don’t feel so good anymore…” She collapsed, nothing more than a pile of ashes, her staff laid nearby.

“Huh. Well, that’s one darn rootin tootin problem.” Woody mused. He turned towards Buzz, tears welling in his eyes. “Do you think she’s dead?”

Buzz shrugged. “She can’t die, we’re all fictional anyway.” He nonchalantly brushed some of Bopeep’s ashes off of his wing.

“Uh… what?” Woody asked.

Buzz started to flake away, becoming a dying biscuit. He shrugged again with his remaining shoulder. “Farewell, Woody. To infinity and… somewhere.” 

Woody broke down in hysterical tears. He has nothing, no one left. Except for one person…ish…

His boot hopped off his foot of its own accord. A smol snake popped out of the top, slithering towards him. Woody screamed in surprise. “wHAT IN THE DARNEDEST DARN ARE YOU?!” 

The snake shed a single tear. “I was the snake in your boot… was...” It collapsed into a pile of scales like pencil shavings.

Woody wept. Now he truly had nothing left for him. He dropped to his knees, vowing revenge on Zurg. One day he’ll get it… no matter the cost.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah... pls leave comments about what you thought and kudos would be v appreciated


End file.
